


Day 185 - Inception

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [185]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Horny!Sherlock, Humor, Inconvenient boner, Kissing, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"God, John, your mouth".</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 185 - Inception

It was the first Advent Sunday of the year and Sherlock and John were spending it at Greg’s and Molly’s. The last case had been exhausting and she had felt the urge to do something nice and relaxing for the three men. She had spent the three previous days repeatedly trying to find out what Sherlock’s favourite food was. He had refused to tell her.

John came out of the kitchen, where he had talked to Molly about her pregnancy for a while. Sherlock grabbed him in the small hallway and pulled him into a kiss. John sighed contently and leaned against him.

After a few minutes of kissing, John felt Sherlock get half-hard against him and he leaned back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock was breathing heavily. “God, John, your mouth. You taste like hot punch and spices and you. Before this day is over I want to taste myself in there too.”

“Heavens, you’re a menace.” John smiled. “I’m not going to suck you off in our friends' house though.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“You were thinking it.”

“I wasn’t. I feel like doing it in our bed for a change.”

Sherlock may not have been thinking about it, but John spent the rest of the day thinking about sucking Sherlock off in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'favourite food'.  
> The title will only make sense if you know what 'Inception' is about. 
> 
> Hectic days are over! *phew* Daily posting will be resumed.


End file.
